ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiseiryū
Jiseiryū (自制流, "Self-Control Method"; literally "Art of Controlling One's Self") is a basic skill that allows martial artist to exhibit physical abilities far above the average human, such as superhuman strength, speed, agility, accuracy, and coordination. Overview In the most simplest way of understanding, Jiseiryū is a skill present in all martial arts and refers to as the naturally unlimited form of human strength. However, martial artists do not classify this as its own skill, but rather a way of behaving; a way of living one's life through self-discipline. This is because, martial arts is a craft that is centered upon the individual, and as such, the mastery of the body and the mind is tantamount toward martial art mastery. When we are young we play, run around, jump, chase other children, ect. We ran and lifted things and burned through a day’s worth of calories in just a few hours. We pushed our bodies to their full potential. Except we made ourselves sick, we got hurt. Maybe we even hurt one or two of our friends by accident. We learned it wasn’t always good to operate on those levels unless it was absolutely necessary and often not even then. You see, everyone on Earth carries the seeds of superhuman ability within them. There have numerous examples throughout history. People who lift cars with their bare hands to rescue loved ones. People who run their first marathon with no training or who can swim underwater for three minutes without taking a breath. Children who fall off ten-story buildings and only get scratched. A woman once fell almost two miles from an exploding plane and received only minor injuries?” The human body is an amazing machine; it’s powerful and durable all on its own. We rarely see that, though, because normally, the brain restricts one's power, shutting down muscles in response to pain in order to prevent serious injury. We all learned early on not to use our bodies to their full potential. Even professional athletes who train constantly are working under a system of automatic restraint. We hold back. We don’t push ourselves to our maximum limits because we instinctively understand how dangerous it can be, to others and to ourselves. And as we got older our bodies responded, getting slower and weaker because we weren’t pushing them to be their best. Martial artist however don’t have this and are capable of using his full strength. They aren’t forcing their bodies to achieve such superhuman performance levels. It’s merely a by product of training since the moment they can walk so that their mind doesn’t develop the safeguards that keep the body in cheek. Thus those optimum performance levels become their normal. So as they train, grow older and their body develops their muscle tissues develop faster. So do their skin and bone cells, which also mean more red blood cells carrying more oxygen. This is why even low tier martial artist are able to do things such as take far more punishment than any human should be able to. As well as demonstrate some impressive feats of strength, including punches that launch people through the air and crater the concrete. Category:Technique Category:Ranma/Full Metal Panic! Cross